Pimeässäkin voi nähdä valon
by Nonomi
Summary: Hän heräsi sairaalassa. kun hän pääsi kotiinsa siellä olikin kaksi miestä jotka sanovat että elämä muuttuu vain paremmaksi jos hän lähtee uuten kotiin. Miten käy koti ja koulu ovat uudet hänelle.
1. Chapter 1

Yksinäisyys on aina seuranani

Poika katseli talonsa parvekkeelta alas,alas jossa onnelliset kävelivät ja nauroivat. Ei hän ei tiennyt mitä nauraminen ja onnellisuus tuntuivat,joskus hän oli sen tiennyt mutta ei enään.

Pojan siniset silmät seurasivat kaikkia jotka kulkivat kadulla. Hän naurahti ja otti askeleen taakse,ei hän olisi tehnyt niin jos voisi, mutta hän olikin liikkunut reunalle. ´Voit hypätä. Mitä sitten tapahtuu,kuolema? Ehkä,ei mitään väliä.´pojan mielessä puhuvat äänet sanoivat.

Joku katsoi sattumalta ylös ja huomasi pojan,pojan joka otti askeleen reunan yli. Nuori poika tippui ainakin viisi metriä alas kadulle.

Poika tunsi kipua kun hän osui katuun, poika tunsi kuinka jotain valui hänen otsallaan.Hän kuuli ihmisten tulevan hänen luokseen kysellen onko hän hengissä,ihan kuin ne välittäisivät oli pojan viimeinen ajatus ennen pimeyttä.

Kolmen päivän päästä sairaalassa

Poika heräsi ja katseli valkoista huoneeta ihmeissään. Poika nousi istumaan vaikka hänen päänsä tuntui räjähtävän.

"Ai heräsit. Miten voit,haluatko vettä tai jotain?" kysyi henkilö joka oli juuri tullut huoneeseen.

Naruto katsoi henkilöön tajuamatta ensin mitään,joku nainen kyseli häneltä jotain.

"Mi...missä mä oon?"poika kysyi .

"Olet Konohan sairaalassa. Tipuit kotisi parvekkeelta. Muistatko?" nainen vastasi.

"Mmm. Joo muistan."Poika sanoi katsellen ikkunaan.

"Niin emme tienneet kuka olet,joten mikkä on nimesi ja ikäsi, ja miten saamme vanhemmillesi tiedon?"nainen kyseli.

"Mä oon Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki. Oon 13 vuotta." Nartuo vastasi.

"Entä..."naine jatkoi lopettaen lauseen kun Naruto vain pudisti päätään.

Nainen poistui jättäen Naruton yksin. ´Selvisin. Miksi olen täällä, kuka ja miks se autto mua?´ Naruto mietti käyden takaisin makuulle. Naruto kuuli koputuksen ovelta mutta hänen päänsä oli jo niin kipeä että hän pyörtyi,ovesta tulevat hengilöt juoksivat pojan luokse antaen jotain lääkettä.

Naruto oli ollut sairaalassa jo pari päivää, viimein hän pääsi pois,hänellä oli vielä paljon mustelmia,naarmuja ja side otsallaan. Hänen oli käsketty tulla takaisin jos häntä huimaisi tai jotan.

Naruto pääsi kotiinsa sisälle,hän kuuli mutinaa keittiöstään ja juoksi sinne, kaksi miestä hyvin asiallisen näköisiä.

"Mittä hittoa te teette mun kodissa?! Ulos!"Naruto huusi.

"Älä poika puhu tuolla kieleelä meille. Saimme tiedon että asut täällä yksin,iloman aikuista ja et käy koulua. Joten me järjestimme sinulle kodin ja koulun." Toinen miehistä sanoi katsoen Narutoon.

"Mitäh? Ei mä en lähe jonku idiootin luokse asuun."Naruto sanoi tuntien kyyneleet silmissään.

"Hei poika älä itke,kaikki muuttu vaan paremmaks usko pois. No haeppas jotain tavaroitasi jotka haluat mukaan ja sitten mennään." sama mies sanoi,mutta ymmärtäväinen katse silmissään.

Miehet seurasivat Nartuoa ylös, Naruto otti hupparin ja paidan mukaan luoden taloon viimeisen katseen. Miehet olivat jo lähdössä alas mutta Naruto juoksi parvekkeelle luoden viimeisen katseen maisemiin,hän lähti alas miesten perässä.

Mieht olivat jo kuljettaneen Narutoa pitkän matkan mutta viimein he tulivat perille,Naruto katsoi ikkunasta nähden hienon ja ison talon,pihassa oli muita lapsia ja siellä seisoi joku.

Naruto seurasi miehiä tuon uuden miehen luokse.

"Hei. Sinä olet siis Naruto? Mukava tavata, voit kutua minua Irukaksi." mies sanoi.

"Moi."Naruto vastasi katsellen maahan.

Iruka ohjasi Naruton sisälle taloon joka oli lastenkoti, Naruton meni huoneeseen jonka Iruka sanoi olevan hänelle. Huone oli pieni mutta viihtyisä, Naruto istui vuoteelle tuli huoneeseen ja katsoi Narutoa jota hän ei osannut lohduttaa mitenkään.


	2. Chapter 2

Uusi talo ja uusi koulu

Naruto heräsi katsellen hämmästyneenä ympärilleen.

"Mitä helvattua?"

oveen koputeettiin ja joku tuli sisään.

"Huomenta Naruto nukuitko hyvin? Tule alas siellä olisi nyt aamiainen ja se syödään pian koska täällä on paljon lapsia. He kaikki tutustuisivat sinuun joten syö ja puhu heille,sitten lähdet kouluun." mies sanoi hymyillen.

"Häh? Missä ja kuka sä oot?-"Naruto kyseli "-ainiin. Huomenta Iruka eikö se niin ollut? Häh,paljon muitakin vai?"Naruto jatkoi muistaen kaiken.

Iruka nyökkäsi ohjaten Naruton alas syömään. Naruto kuuli paljon lasten puhetta,kun hän astui saliin kaikki hiljenivät ja katsoivat häntä. Naruto alkoi repiä hermostuneena sidettä otsallaan samalla kun hän meni jonkun pojan viereenNaruto söi nopeasti puhumatta kellekkään ja sitten hän kävi pukemassa. Iruka antoi Narutolle repun ja saattoi tämän ovellle.

"Mene kouluun. Älä yritä lintsata saan tiedon heti." Iruka sanoi ankarana mutta hymyillen.

Naruto lähti,hän ei kulkenut kauas kun koulu näkyi jo. Naruto huokaisi ja astui koulun pihalle.

"Hei kuka toi on?" joku poika kysyi.

"Joku uus. Surkee näky." toinen vastasi, nauraen.

Naruto etsi luokaa vielä silloinkin kun kellot olivat soineet. Joku opettaja tuli häntä vastaan.

"Oletko eksynyt? Missä sinun pitäisi olla nyt,voin näyttäää luokkasin." opettaja sanoi.

Naruto kertoi.

"Se on minun tuntini, kuulinkin että uusi oppilas tulisi tänään. Eli sinä olet Naruto Uzumaki? Seuraa minua. Ainiin minä olen Kakashi"Kakashi-sensei sanoi.

Luokan katseet kiinnittyivät poikaan heti. Naruto ei pitänyt siittä miten kaikki katsoivat häntä. Tunti alkoi ja loppui kaikki oli normaalisti Naruto istui yksin.

Välkällä hän istui nurmikolla katsellen pilviä,jotka olivat puhtaita mutta kohta ne vaihtuivat tummiin pilviin. Alkoi rankka sade,se ei haitannut Narutoa hän oli muutenkin surulline ja vihainen,hän kuuli kuika tytöt ja pojat puhuivat hänestä typeriä huhuja ja ties mitä hänen siteensä takia varmaan.

Kellot soivat Naruto lähti sateesta sisälle aivan märkänä ja hyvin surullisena. Naruto oli juuri astunut sisälle kun joku otti häntä kauluksesta kiinni ja nosti häntä ilmaan.

"Hei! Irti musta!"Naruto huusi jollekkin pojalle.

"Ooot surkee näky side otsalla ja kaikkee,mee sinne mistä tulitkin!" poika sanoi mulkoillen Narutoa vihaisena,pojan jengi nauroi.

"Hei Kiba! Jätä se rauhaan,tai mää en vastaa seurauksista! Onko selvä?"joku huusi käytävän päästä.

Naruto katsoi poikaa joka tuli käytävän varjosta,pojalla oli mustat hiukset ja tummat silmät. Poika jota oli nimitetty Kibaksi irrotti Narutosta,Naruto kaatui lattialle voihkaisten. Poika tummilla hiuksilla oli aivan heidän edessään ja hän muolkoili Kibaa ja tämän jengiä vihaisena.

"Joo mää meen."Kiba sanoi lähtien pois jenginsä kanssa.

"Pelkuri!-"poika huusi Kiban perään,hän käänsi katseensa massa makaavaan Narutoon"-ookko kunnos? Mä oon Sasuke Uchiha,kuka sä oot?"Sasuke kysyi ojentaen kättään Narutolle.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Joo on kunnos,ei täs mitään."Nartuo vastasi katsellen epävärmana kättä,mutta hän antoi toisen auttaa itsensä ylös.

Naruto katsoi Sasukea,Sasuke vaikutti hieman oudolta,emo mainen mustine hiuksineen.

"Miks?" Naruto kysyi.

"Häh? Mitä miks?"Sasuke kysyi katsoen hämmästyneenä blondiin.

"No miks sää autoit mua,kukaan ei auta tai välitä musta,joten miks sä autoit?"Naruto kysyi ärähtäen.

Sasuke kohautti olkapäitään, hän katsoi blondin otsalla olevaa sidettä kysyvästi.

"Mitä? Eks oo ennen sidettä nähy häh?"Naruto tiuski.

"Voi sori! Oon nänhy mutta yleensä se ei oo otsalla ja jos naama on muutenkin ton näkönen vähemmästäki kattoo. Vittu!"Sasuke tiuskaisi takaisin.

He lähtivät tunneilleen huomaten menevänäs samaan suuntaan,pojat mulkoilivat toisiaan. Luokassa selvisii että Sasuke oli Naruton takana. ´Mitä hän tästäkin tulee?´Sasuke mietti itsekseen mulkoillen Narutoa.

Koulu loppui,Sasuke ja Naruto eivät katsoneet toisiaan vaan menivät koteihinsa.

Naruto heitti repun sängylleen ja huusi vihaisena.

"Mitä sä huudat?"joku poika kysyi hiljaa ovelta.

"Ei oo sun asias."Naruto tiuskaisi.

"Ok. Vanhimmilla tyypeillä on sulle asiaa. Mut varo ne on ilkeitä." poika jatkoi lähtien menemään.

Naruto huokaisi ja etsi nämä vanhemmat tyypit,ne oli pihalla. Naruto meni niiden luokse.

"Oliks asiaa?" hän kysyi.

"Mmmh? Joo oli mä oon pomo muista se!" pisin poika sanoi ilkeästi Naruton edessä.

"Just, kukaan ei pomota mua."Naruto sanoi kääntyen.

"Älä käännä selkääs mulle."poika sanoi.

Naruto kääntyi ja tunsi kovan iskun poskellaan, poika oli lyönyt hänät täysillä. Naruto kaatui maahan voihkaisten.

"Älä nouse jos et haluu uuta iskuu." poika sanoi nauraen.

Pojat olivat lähdössä jättäen Naruton maahan,pojat nauroivat Narutolle,he halusivat vielä nähdä kuinka toinen makaa maassa joten he kääntyivät, Naruto olikin noussut ylös ja hän oli nelinkontin maassa. Pomoksi itseään nimittäny tyyppi tuli Naruton viereen vihaisena.

"Sää et sit tajunu vai?!"Hän karjui Narutolle.

Naruto oli vastaamassa jotain mutta kova isku vatsassa sai hänen hiljenemään ja sylkemään verta,Naruto kaatui maahan ja hän mulkaisi toisia jotka nauroivat hänelle.

"Sää ot surkee näky. Ei sua viitti ees hakata enenpää. Tai no." pomo sanoi.

Pomo otti Narutoa hiuksista ja nosti tätä niistä,Naruto voihkaisi tuntien uuden iskun poskellaann, siittä alkoi valua jotain. Naruton posket ja suu oli verillä kun pomo lopetti viimein hakkaamisen, pomo meni sisälle jenginsä kanssa nauraen. Naruto makasi maassa hetken,sitten hän jaksoi nousta ja lähteä kaupungille.

Naruto ei välittänyt vaikka häntä katseltiin kaduilla ihmeissään ja alentavasti, ´ei ihme mähän oon surkee,naama veressä ja otsalla side. Kukaan ei musta välitä ei sitten ikinä´, hän mietti tuntie jotain tippuvan silmäkulmastaan.

Hän käveli katsomatta ketään,hän kulki pojan ohi joka nojasi seinään yksinään.

"Häh? Hei Naruto,odota!"poika huusi,se oli Sasuke.

Naruto pysähtyi,ja vilkaisi Sasukea joka hätkähti nähdessään Naruton.

"Mi...mitä sulle on tehty?!"Sasuke kysyi tullen Naruton eteen.

"Ei mitään... jätä mut rauhaan."Naruto huusi juosten pois.

Sasuke katsoi Naruton perään ja hän lähti juoksemaan tämän perään. Naruto vilkaisi taakseen ja näki että toinen oli aivan hänen perässään,pian Sasuke pysäytti Naruton.

"Mitä sulle on tehty? Eikai se ollu se Kiba,jos oli niin."Sasuke kysyi lyöden nyrkin kämmeneensä.

"Mitä sää välität?! Ei oo sun asias."Naruto sanoi.

"Naruto. Me ollaan samal luokal ja sä näytät pahalta,tosi pahalta kerro. Mä haluun vaan auttaa."Sasuke yritti uudestaan.

"No lastenkodissa siellä on yks tyyppi joka sanoo itteään pomoks ja sit..."Naruto selitti asiansa kokonaan ja sen miksi hänellä oli side otsallaan,Sasuke kuunteli.

"Sä oot hullu kun tollai hypit parvekkeelt. Aika rohkee veto olla tottelematta. Haluuks pestä veren pois? Voit pestä sen mun luona asun lähellä,ja yksin ilman vanhempia."Sasuke sanoi.

"Mmmh. No okei. Mut mää en silti luota kehenkään."Nartuo sanoi mutisten loppuun jotain mitä toinen ei kuullut.

Naruto ja Sasuke pääsivät Sasuken talolle,Naruto meni pesemään naamansa. Sasuke istui sohvalla miettien Naruton kertomusta,Naruto tuli Sasuken luokse.

"Kiitti..."Naruto mutisi.

"Ei mitään. Me ollaan periaateessa kaverit ja kaverit auttaa toisiaan. Siis jos haluut olla mun kaveri,lupaan auttaa ja suojella suo."Sasuke sanoi katsoen Narutoa.

"Nh. En mää...no ok. Mut älä lupaa mitään mitä et voi pitää,mulle on ennenkin annettu tyhjiä lupauksia."Naruto vastasi istuen lattialle Sasuken eteen.

Sasuke katsoi Narutoa ja hän huomasi ekaa kertaa pojan molemmilla poskilla olevet kolme viirua. Naruto huomasi toisen katsovan.

"Älä kysy jokku syntymämerkit kai? En mää tiiä."Naruto sanoi vähätellen.

Sasuke koitti puhua Narutolle mutta Naruto oli aika laillaa hiljaa luottamatta Sasukeen,Naruton oli aika lähteä.

Naruto meni lastenkotiin huoneeseensa hiljaa sängylle makaamaan hän nukahti heti.

Sasuke mietti Narutoa, `miten se kestää tommosta? Mun pitää auttaa sitä.´ne olivat hänen mietteensä sitten hän meni sangyynsä ja nukahti.

Ups tästä tuli aika pitkä...toivottavasti jaksoitte loppuun :3 no seuraavaan osaan!


	3. Chapter 3

Voinko minäkin joskus muuttua?

Lauantai aamuna Naruto heräsi hiljaiseen koputukseen ovellaan,Naruto ei sanonut mitään hänellä oli outo olo `Naama tuntuu oudolta`hän mietti. Iruka avasi oven ja astui huoneeseen.

"Olit eilen myöhään jossain. Mitä olet tehnyt naamallesi? Sehän on ihan turvoksissa!"Iruka hätääntyi tullen Naruton lähelle.

"En mitään...ei kuulu sulle! Häivy."Naruto vastasi kääntäen päätään.

"Naruto,kerro heti!"Iruka vaati.

Naruto pudisti päätään itsepäisesti,Iruka suuttui ja vaati Narutoa kertomaan. Naruto oli hiljaa Iruka nosti kättään ja löi Narutoa poskeen vihaisena,Naruto nosti hämmentyneenä kätensä poskelleeen josta alkoi vuotamaan verta.

"Ah. Anteeksi Naruto e...en tiedä mikä minulle tuli. Näytä."Iruka sanoi järkyttyneenä.

Naruto oli hämmentynyt ja peloissaan kun Iruka tuli häntä lähemmmäksi. Naruto juoksi vessaan ja lyhistyi lattialle laittaen ensiksi oven lukkoon `Hän...hän löi minua?`äänet Naruton päässä huusivat ihmeissään.

"Avaa nyt heti tämä ovi Naruto-"Iruka sanoi hakaten ovea"-Hyvä on tule sitten kun halua."Iruka jatkoi lähtien pois.

Naruto odotti hetken ja meni sitten huoneeseensa hakemaan hupparin,Naruto katsoi rappusista missä Iruka olisi,hän ei nähnyt tätät,niinpä hän juoksi pihalle pamauttaen oven kiinni.

Naruto kulki kaupungilla yksin ja hiljaa,hän tuli paikaan jossa hän oli nähnyt Sasuken eilen. Naruto istui alas ´hah ei se tuu turhaan ootat...jos tuliski nii mitä sit? Eihän,eihän se varmaanka välitä susta...´äänet huusivat Narutolle. "Niin."Hän huokaisi.

Sasuke näki jonkun istuvan hänen lempi kohdassaan ´Kuka? Naruto?!`Hän mietti lähtien juoksemaan huomattuaan Naruton.

"Naruto mitä sulle on tällä kertaa tehty?"Sasuke kysyi .

"Täh? Sasuke? Ei mitään...paitsi että...Iruka löi mua! sekin inhoo mua,miks en vaan voi kuolla? Se ois parempi kaikille! ymmärräks sää? Sasuke vastaa miks?!"Naruto huusi ensinmäistää kertaa kertoen jollekin totta.

Sasuke katsoi Narutoon ja istui tämän viereen. Sasuke katsoi Narutoon huolissaan `kuolla?´hän mietti.

"En...sä et saa kuolla kyllä joku välittää! Mä voin olla kaveris jos et sit kuole! Älä sano tollasta,et saa,et vain saa."Sasuke sanoi ihmetelleen omia tunteitaan.

"Hah!" oli Naruton vastaus.

Sasuke katsoi kun toinen oli nousemassa,ennen kuin Sasuke tajusi Naruto oli sännännyt juoksuun,Sasuke lähti tämän perään. Naruto ei ollut kaukana Sasukesta,Sasuke huomasi kuinka Naruto hidasti ja pysähtyi. Sasuke juoksi toisen viereen katsoen taloa jota toinen katsoi.

"Miks sä tähän pysähdyit?"Sasuke kysyi ihmeissään.

"Koska kaikki alko ja kaiken piti loppuu tällä...mutta se ei onnistunut."Naruto vastasi huokaisten raskaasti.

"Sä asuit tääl?"

"Mmm. Joo,siis ei mikään hieno mutta koti se oli kumminkin...ja on vieläkin."Naruto sanoi huomaamatoman hymyn takaa.

Sasuke katseli taloa tarkemmin,seinissä oli halkeamia,katon maali oli kulunut.

"Noh...parempaaki oon nähny."Sasuke sanoi.

Naruto nyökkäsi ottaen askeleen pihaan,Naruto seisoi entisellä pihallaan,hän vilkaisi Sasukeen ja juoksi ovelle.

"Mitäh?! Mitä sä hommaat? Et sää sisään pää"Sasuke sanoi huomaten että Naruto oli jo astunut sisälle.

Sasuke juoksi taloon Naruton perään,hän katseli minne blondi olisi voinut mennä,ylös hän tajusi. Kyllä Naruto oli ylhäällä pienessä huoneesssa.

"Tää oli mun huone...*huokaus*"Naruto sanoi.

Sasuke oli sanomassa jotain mutta blondi oli mennyt jo parvekkeelle,tai parvekkeen reunalle.

"Tästä mä...tiethän."Naruto sanoi katsoen Sasukeen ensinmäistä kertaa silmiin.

Naruto kurkotti reunan yli,hän horjahti,Naruto oli varma tippumisestaan mutta hä tunsikin kuinka joku otti hänät kädestä ja veti tämän tasapainoon.

"Älä enään ikinä tee noin Naruto! Onko selvä?"Sasuke huusi hätääntyneenä,vastaukseksi hän sai säikähtäneen nyökkäyksen.

"Sasuke...kiitos." Naruto katsoi Sasukeen hieman hymyillen.

Sasuke katsoi blondia joka oli säikähätneen näköinen, mustelmat ja kaikki muut jäljet saivat Naruton näyttämääm siltä että hän tarvitsisi apua `Voisinpa auttaaa häntä, tai edes halat...mitä mä taas mietin?!`Sasuke oli hämmästynyt ajatuksistaan.

"Mmm? He-hei Sasuke? Tää on tyhmää ja niin mut siis..."Naruto takelteli.

"Älä takeltel, sano vaan en mää suutu." Sasuke kannusti tajuten että toinen kysyy häneltä jotain.

"Mä en haluu mennä Irukan ja muiden luokse, en tänään.-" Naruto katsoi Sasukeen joka katsoi häneen odottavasti "- niin et voinko nukkuu sun luona tänään?... mua pelottaa mennä Irukan ja niiden luokse. Siis jos must ei ois haittaa..."

"Häh? Joo tietty tuu vaan." Sasuke ihmetteli.

Naruto ja Sasuke lähtivät kävelemään, Sasuke seurasi Narutoa joka kulki reippaasti eteenpäin mutta pysähtyi äkkiä.

"Hei Naruto miks pysähdyit?" Sasuke kysyi saaden hiljentävän vastauksen.

"Ne on tuolla...siis ne"Blondi vastasi säihkähätneellä äänellä.

Sasuke katsoi ja näki porukan joka koostui pojista, ne huomasivat Naruton ja lähtivät heitä kohti.

"Naruto,nyt mennään!"Sasuke huusi,Naruto nyökkäsi.


End file.
